Today's consumers are more demanding and discriminating than they have been in the past. Generally speaking personally designed and custom built and installed mood lighting equipment is prohibitively expensive. However, there is a large market for portable lamps which facilitate custom personalized lighting options. A mood can be readily instigated with a colored lamp filter or lens on what otherwise would be a common lamp. This market is largely unsatisfied. Individuals who are avid enthusiasts of a sport in which they participate, or even only regularly spectate, frequently maintain a room decorated with that sports theme. There is a demand for a lamp which demonstrates an individual's participation and passion for a particular activity or sport. There is also need for a lamp which, by projecting colored light can readily change the mood in a room.
Another aspect of the invention comprises differently focusing light projected from a lamp. The most apparent need for this would be to more intensely focus emitted light on reading material less than a few feet away. Other aspects of this same idea include passing the light through a distorted lens to thereby project intense areas or dark ribbons on surrounding room walls and ceiling. Such a lamp would dramatically affect the decor and mood in a relatively dimly lit room. But presently there is no such portable lamp available. There is a need for an inexpensive portable light distorting and focusing lamp.